


Night Visit

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a mistake, the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visit

It had been a mistake, the first time. She had been practicing by the river, and stumbled wearily back into camp. Everyone had long since fallen asleep, and Katara fell into the wrong tent and tripped over Zuko. It woke him somewhat, and he had his hands around her arms, fingers tight enough to bruise. She had gasped, and the sound woke him up the rest of the way. Their eyes had met, and Katara had tried to stammer out an apology. Their mouths were close, so very close, and neither afterward could remember who initiated the kiss that got their blood to boiling.

Their limbs were tangled together, and they couldn't find enough skin to skin contact. There was a rip as something tore, but that was ignored because it gave way to bare skin and the thrill of sensation. Katara's hands were rough from working in the village and trying to heal others. Zuko had callouses from the hours of sword training and hand to hand combat. Katara ran her lips and tongue along that glaring scar on his face, making him shudder at the contact. The rest of him was soft and smooth, sensitive to every touch and kiss and lick. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he flipped her onto her back and pulled the clothes from her body. His mouth descended over hers, his hand at a breast and the other buried between her thighs. He traced everything he could touch with deliberate slowness, learning what she looked like by feel, discovering just what made her draw breath in startled pleasure. Katara buried her face in the crook of his neck when he slipped his fingers inside of her, gasping as she tried to muffle her cries.

Time lost meaning, and Katara felt her world shatter as he brought her past her limits. She bit down on his shoulder as she came, and he groaned at the sensation. "More," she whispered, the first thing she had said to him since this all started. "I need more."

He thrust into her wet heat, and she muffled a soft keening noise by kissing his mouth. It was a rough kiss, all desire and no finesse, hard and deep, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Zuko moved above her relentlessly, golden eyes nearly on fire with the strength of his ardor. He grunted, nearly hissing as he was close. "Almost," he gasped. "I can't..."

Katara dug her nails into his shoulder hard, pulling him closer, tighter. He came, his eyes the color of liquid gold and his body taut as a bowstring. Katara cradled him, her ankles crossed at the small of his back. "Best mistake I ever made, falling in here half asleep." Zuko laughed along with her, and she felt as if her insides were molten honey.

She looked at herself in a hand mirror the next day, looking at her skin strip by strip. There were livid purple bruises along her arms where he first grabbed her, and along her hips where he had held her tight and still so he could work his magic with his fingers. Looking at them, she could almost feel his touch again, could feel her insides start to melt.

None of the other times she visited his tent were a mistake.


End file.
